


Happy Valentine's day!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To one and all.





	Happy Valentine's day!

Our tale starts in Griphook and Moaning Myrtle's shared bathroom in Hogwarts.

Griphook smiled. "Happy Valentine's day, Myrtie."

Moaning Myrtle said, "Happy Valentine's day, Hooky."

Griphook told her, "I got you a present."

Moaning Myrtle squealed, "What is it?"

Griphook put a picture frame which had the two of them in it in front of her and muttered, "I hope you like it."

Moaning Myrtle grinned. "I love it, now we can finally show the world how much we love each other."

Griphook asked, "Would you like me to put it up?"

Moaning Myrtle beamed, "Over there please."

Griphook put the picture up and smirked. "So, did you get me anything?"

Moaning Myrtle whispered, "Yes."

She squeezed her eyes shut and when she floated down to the ground, her feet touched it.

Griphook gasped. "Are you....?"

Moaning Myrtle opened her eyes and kissed Griphook, before smiling. "Yeah, I'm not see through anymore."


End file.
